godteens at goode
by daughterofhermes02
Summary: percy and the gang get suspisious when eight new possible demigods turn up at their school. will they uncover the truth in time?
1. Chapter 1

Ya'know it was just a normal day on Olympus. The Olympian council were having a meeting to discuss the second titan war that had just occurred but of course that was not what they were discussing. Posieden and Athena were arguing over Annabeth and percy, again.

ATHENA P.O.V

'Annabeth should not be wasting her time on that stupid sea spawn of yours' Athena exclaimed

'personally I think your annabell should have some swimming lessons from percy, I mean have you se- he was cut off

'no absaloutly **(sorry my spelling is terrible)** not, and its annabeth' Athena snarled. The idea of her daughter swimming with a half naked son of posieden sent shivers down her spine.

'bu-'

'nope'

'I could teach you' he asked hopfully, Athena sighed he didn't get that all she wanted was for him to keep his filthy child away from her daughter

'just go away barnecale beard'

'owl face'

'just shut up'

Apollo and artemis were also bickering but about how was older.

ARTEMIS P.O.V

'I was born first you can even ask father lil sis'. I growled at him but he just put on his million dollar smile _uggh_

'hey dad I'm older than Apollo aren't I?'

'yes dear' he said gloomily as hera yelled at him about sneaking off with other women in the backround.

'ha told you' he just glared at me and when to sulk on his throne.

HESTIA P.O.V

I'm telling you hades, that boy needs more cereal he is way to skinny' but hades just glanced around the throne room with boredom and then 'accidently' killed all the plants on Demeter's throne and she went wild cursing in ancient greek while pinning hades to his throne with thorns.

'ahhhh my perfume!' Aphrodite screamed at Ares. and hermes was complaining about people not respecting his deliveries. Gods it was getting so annoying so I just screamed.

'SHUT UP OKAY? JUST SHUT UP' the whole throne room went silent.

ATHENA P.O.V

'yes dear' zeus said. We were all shocked Hestia never shouted the last time she shouted was in kronos's stomach apparently, so I thought there must be something real important going. I watched as a evil smile played across her face that I didnt like the look of.

'if you are going to act like teenagers then you will be teenagers' nope that didn't sound good not at all. Then Hestia snapped her fingers and we all blacked out.

 **Sorry this is my first fan fiction so I only did a small first chapter enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

ATHNEA P.O.V

I opened my eyes slowly and came face to face posieden he had the most beautiful swirly sea geen eyes and lusious dark brown hair with good chunk of muscle ahh, I could go on for ever...wait...good gods what is wrong with me, I am a maiden goddess.

'uhhh... athena?'

'oh.. sorry yeah?'

'since when does athena say yeah?' he said with a confused expression

'umm? Since we were turned into teenagers I guess' I retorted

'since when does athena say I guess?' he replied cheekily

'uhhg, shut up' then we both heard a squeal which was probably aphrodite and we looked up and to my suprise she was looking down at us. Not good.

POSIEDEN P.O.V

honestly I could look at her all day she was so beautiful and then aphrodite just had to come along and interrupt, what did she want anyway

turns out all she had to say was a bunch of crap about how cute we were and how she was going to make pothena happen, what did she expect us to start snogging on the spot,I mean we're rivals, arch enemies we hate each other we cant have feelings for each other. I looked around ares looked younger and was a sack of muscle with brown hair and reddish brown eyes, hephaestus was strong looking with a dark tan ,tuff hands and dark brown eyes. Apollo looked pretty much the same, hermes was chubbier with sandy brown hair and green eyes, artemis looked sixteen instead of tweleve with silver eyes and a chesnut brown ponytail, hera and aphrodite looked stunning with cherry red lips ,hera with black hair and dazzling bule eye and aphrodite with milky blonde hair and eyes that shimmered different colours, demeter had gingery blonde curls with tanned skin and golden eyes. Hades looked like an older version of nico but slightly bulkier and zeus looked like a male version of thalia with black hair and electric blue eyes.

EVERYONE'S P.O.V

'hey guys I just hired a huge penthouse real close to goode high so we can stay there and attened goode until hestia lets us back into olympus' hermes said

'well done mail boy' demeter replied and blushed when he looked at her which earned another squeal from aphrodite who got a glare from both demeter and hermes.

'thanks barley face' he retorted with a smile.

'you do realise that barley is actually really nutriuional form the pores on peoples faces and it can also...'

'we dont care demi' hades said in boredom.

'shut up death breath' demeter retorted.

'right guys I have come up with suitible fake names and back rounds for all of us and also we have been limited to demigod abilities and we will most likley make our way to camp, I suggest we claim ourselves and when we are turned back into gods we can explain zeus, posieden, hades, hera, artemis, agreed?' athena rushed all in one go.

'agreed' they all said in unsion.

'right lets go!' apollo yelled.

 **(Plz forgive me for all the spelling mistakes and missing capital letters state your ideas if you want to improve the story line, you will get credit) thank you. enjoy. I will try and get the next chapter up by Tuesday)**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for not updating in ages its just that I've been ill so I haven't written anything plz forgive moi xxx**

DEMETER P.O.V

I tried to distract myself by tending to the plants at the house hermes hired for us. God! there's me thinking about him again,his sparkling green eyes, his sandy brown hair I could stroke all day. Damn! Its one of Aphrodite's tricks I'll make her pay.

'hey demi, athena has an annoucment to make, you need to get your beautiful face down here now' hermes yelled from down stairs. At that I blushed so hard and ran down stairs.

'COMING!' but as I ran down stairs I crash right Into hermes which caused me to fall on top of him and to make the situation worse there happened to be a storage cupboard at the bottom of the stairs which we fell into.

'oh great, this is just the perfect time to stuck in a cupboard with hermes' I huffed

'hey im not that bad, anyway would you mind getting off me?' he asked

'oh sorry, yeah' I realized I was still on top of him and blushed and tried to climb off him but my skirt caught on his zipper.

'oh crap!'

'what?' hermes asked

'my skirt is stuck to your zipper' I mumbled.

'oh let me try and move' so he tried to move away from me but just ended up on top of me.

'well this nice' I sai.

'yes it is' he replied with a grin and then he kissed me, like full on, on the lips and wow he's an amazing kisser. So I kissed him back and forgot about everything else.

ATHENA P.O.V

I had come up with suitible fake names for everyone and had them on a sheet of paper and was about to show them to everyone.

'okay guys you ready?' I said

'yes' they all replied. So I held up the sheet so they could all see.

Zeus- sky Xpovos **(it means time in greek because kronos is their dad)**

poiseden- dylan Xpovos

hades- sebastian Xpovos

hephaestus- jacob hammersmith

ares- charlie battelon

hermes- dereck awyr

apollo- sunny awyr

demeter- demi cornrow

aphrodite- alexia olympia

hera- helen olympia

athena- isabelle silverbrooke

artemis- luna silverbrooke

everyone looked pleased with their names so far.

'so does everyone like them?' I asked

'yeah'

'yep'

'yess!'

'Ya'

'oh yeah'

'love it' everyone shouted over each other. Then I noticed that hermes and demeter weren't here and I didn't remember seeing them earlier when I anounced the new names.

'um guys, has any one seen hermes and demeter?' the room fell silent exept for the grunts and moans coming from the storage cupboard at the bottom of the stairs.

'Last time I saw them was when they fell in the storage cupboard' aphrodite whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys sorry for the false chapter title in the last chapter, I got a bit confused anyway enjoy the new chapter**

ATHENA P.O.V

I couldn't believe it hermes and freaking Demeter! in a cupboard together making noises that even aphrodite dropped her jaw at. So anyway we oviously went to open the cupboard well, zeus opened it we all watched and to our surprise they were only making out.

'uhh...guys?' Apollo said awkwardly, they broke apart and saw us, both of them turned beet red and hermes stumbled out of the cupboard and ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door, probably to iris message George and Martha.

'so.. was he a good kisser?!' Aphrodite squealed.

'brilliant' Demeter replied rather dazed.

'okay then, I'm going to order pizza and-'

'wholemeal?' Demeter yelled from the bathroom.

'yes, a wholemeal one for you demi, anyway we have school tomorrow so I suggest you get your stuff ready, eat, and get some sleep' I said in a stern voice.

'yeah.. I guess' everyone mumbled as the exited to their rooms. I smiled to myself, this was going to be a long family bonding time.

 **I know this is like the most minuscule chapter ever but I have loads of ideas for the next chapter so I wanted to finish to home dramas. Also I was thinking of doing a percy Jackson and the kane chronicals crossover what do you think?. xxx daughterofhades02**


End file.
